


Day 1- first kiss/first date

by caatradoras



Series: glimadora week 2k18 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, cute girls, glimadora week, glimadora week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caatradoras/pseuds/caatradoras
Summary: Adora just wants to surprise Glimmer.





	Day 1- first kiss/first date

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know im late posting this. thank u.

Glimmer had honestly been perfectly content to just sit in her room for a while, reading. Or… whatever. Relaxing. After the battle at Bright Moon, they all decided they could use a little break, and consequently, were all hanging out. But while Bow and Glimmer just wanted to rest, Adora had wanted to explore more. They couldn’t really blame her, she hadn’t really had time to see all of the city. So naturally, when Adora burst into her bedroom, Glimmer was inclined to go with her.

She was expecting Adora to pop her head in and ask if she wanted to go hang out with her and Bow. What she got, however, was Adora running into her room and grabbing her hand with a bright grin. “Hey,” she said.

Startled, Glimmer dropped her book. “Hi,” she replied, glancing up at her friend. “What’s up?”

Adora’s smile only widened a little. “Go on a walk with me. Please?”

“Why would we walk when I can just teleport us anywhere?”

Adora had on her big eyes. “Please?” she begged. Glimmer could feel her will breaking. Finally, she sighed.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “Okay, okay,” she hummed. “Is Bow coming?”

The other shook her head. “Nope. Just you and me.” Now  _ that _ part was new, but Glimmer liked it just the same. So she just nodded and accepted Adora’s hand, blushing faintly at the happy expression on her face, and let herself be pulled out into the hallway. It was nice to see Adora so excited for a change, instead of battle weary and worn down with bruises. Glimmer could still see some of the scars past the edges of Adora’s clothes, but that just made her more…. her.

“So, where are we going?” Glimmer asked, once they had finally gotten out of the palace.

“Well, I got Perfuma and Mermista to set us up something,” Adora said. Once again, Glimmer raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Just- shh, hold on. I just- I wanted to do something nice for you! Y’know, as like a sort of thank you.”

“A thank you?” Glimmer was surprised. “For what?”

“I dunno… for just being there for me? And for being my friend.” Adora rubbed her arm, awkwardly and embarrassedly looking away. Glimmer’s expression softened just a bit and she reached out to touch her arm.

“Of course,” she hummed. “I’ll always be there for you, Adora, you know that.” Adora lifted her head to smile brilliantly at her, and Glimmer felt her cheeks heat up just a little bit. She took her hand again, and then they were heading to the edge of the Whispering Woods. Which, Glimmer supposed, wasn’t strange. They went there all the time. She was silent as Adora led the way through the woods until they arrived at a clearing, with a small blanket spread out. “Adora… what’s all this?”

“Well, um, I overheard Perfuma talking about a picnic, and I’ve never been on one before, so… I wanted to try it. With you.” She had a faint blush on her face as she looked at Glimmer.

Glimmer couldn’t help but smile. Gosh, Adora was just too cute, especially when she blushed like that. “I appreciate that so much, Adora, thank you,” she said. “It’s really sweet.”

Adora looked so relieved as she took Glimmer’s hand again, and together, they sat down on the blanket. Glimmer wasn’t sure how long they stayed out there, just holding hands and looking up at the sky through the breaks in the trees above them. But it was really nice, and Glimmer had a lot of fun just being with Adora like that. It was nice to not have to constantly worry about the pressure of a battle, or to do tactical or planning things. They could just… be teenagers again.

 

——————————

 

When the sun started sinking into the sky, Adora and Glimmer left the woods with the blanket folded up between. They snuck their way back into the castle, mostly since Glimmer knew that her mother wouldn’t be pleased that they were out this late, and Adora dropped Glimmer off at her room. “Thank you for doing this with me, Glimmer..”

“Of course, Adora, I had a lot of fun,” Glimmer said, smiling brightly at her.

“Oh, good! Maybe… maybe we could do that again sometime.”

“Yeah. I would like that a lot.”

“Good! Good.” They smiled at each other for a few moments more, and then suddenly they were both leaning closer and  _ oh my gosh their lips were touching and they were kissing _ . It only lasted a few seconds, but that was enough. They were both blushing as they pulled away. Adora whispered a quick goodbye and left to her own room. Glimmer grinned happily to herself as she went into her room and teleported onto her bed to squeal happily into her pillows.


End file.
